Ce que nous ne saurons jamais
by xAko-chan
Summary: Cette chanson se ressasse dans ma tête. J'ai beau essayé de l'oublier, je ne peux m'empêcher de la chanter. Je ne peux donc me refuser de penser à toi... / SONG-FIC


_G_enre : Drame / Song Fic

_C_ouple : Aizen x OC

_D_isclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, sauf le personnage principal qui m'appartient (évidemment...)

La musique est "What We Will Never Know" de InnerPartySystem

_**Ce que nous ne saurons jamais**_

Stare into the sun

_Fixant le soleil, _  
>to see my face for once<p>

_pour voir mon visage pour une fois_  
>all the weaknesses.<p>

a_vec toutes les faiblesses._

Too tired to lift the arms

_Trop fatigué pour lever les bras,_  
>that hold onto the stars.<p>

_Qui tiennent sur les étoiles._  
>watch me as I sleep.<p>

_Regarde moi en train de dormir._

Je suis morte sur cette chanson... Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Ma réalité m'avait dépassé. Je n'avais plus de place sur cette terre. Auparavant, je n'étais qu'une humaine banale, sans aucune qualité. Je ne trouvais pas du tout cette vie excitante. Une seule chose pouvait me permettre de m'évader : le chant. Jusqu'à ce que l'on me le prenne à son tour. La maladie m'a prise ma voix. Une tumeur me l'a prise... C'était inévitable. Je ne méritais pas de vivre depuis le début. Si un Dieu existait vraiment, pourrait-il réaliser mon souhait ? Je veux chanter à nouveau ! Alors voilà pourquoi... Je sauta. Rejoignant l'au-delà. Là-bas, je retrouverai ce que j'ai perdu. J'en suis sûre ! Je n'ai plus aucune chose qui me retient ici de toute manière... Je fis alors le grand plongeon, pour un avenir meilleur.

Je me trompais complètement. La mort ne m'avait rien apporté de plus. Ma voix, je ne l'avais pas retrouvé. J'avais beau crier. Crier. Et crier encore plus ! Aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Même pleurer je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais tellement lamentable. Seule une chose me ramenait à la réalité : cette chanson sur laquelle je suis morte. Elle me traversait l'esprit à tout moment. Mais à quoi beau y penser à chaque instant si je ne pouvais la chanter ? Je veux chanter ! Encore et encore ! Sans m'arrêter ! Chanter à en mourir pour de bon ! C'est mon seul et unique souhait ! Que quelqu'un m'aide à le réaliser.

I wanna believe in someone.

_Je veux croire en quelqu'un._  
>I wanna believe in something.<p>

_Je veux croire en quelque chose._  
>I wanna believe that I can love again.<p>

_Je veux croire que je peux encore aimer._

Je l'ai rencontré une nuit d'automne. Lui. Je l'avais remarqué immédiatement. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. La façon dont il portait son kimono me donnait l'impression d'être devant un samouraï. Le badge qu'il portait à son bras gauche m'avait rendu perplexe, essayant de comprendre la signification de ce « cinq ». Il avait la main posé sur son katana, comme s'il voulait m'attaquer. Cependant, je ne m'étais pas attardée sur ces détails. Parce que la chose qui m'avait le plus frappé c'était son regard. Il m'avait transpercé. Ses yeux voyaient à travers moi. Je suis sûre que cet homme avait compris ma situation rien qu'en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Il l'avait compris. S'il voulait me tuer, je ne m'y opposerais pas. Au contraire, je lui serais entièrement reconnaissante. Ma vie humaine ne m'importait déjà peu, mais être un fantôme muet toute ma vie, c'était très peu pour moi. Qu'il m'achève. Je le suppliais de mes yeux d'enfant de me tuer, ici et maintenant ! Je ne voulais plus que cette chanson reste dans ma tête ! Je ne pouvais la chanter à personne. « _S'il te plaît, achève-moi !_ » C'était ce que je voulais lui dire mais rien ne sortait encore une fois.

- Désires-tu vraiment mourir ?

Sa voix était si douce, quand il m'avait parlé pour la première fois. Pourtant, j'y avais ressenti une certaine animosité. Cependant, je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi. Tout ce que je voulais c'était mourir. J'avais donc acquiescé de la tête à sa question, ne pouvant répondre proprement par un mot.

- Bien que tu le désires si fort, je ne peux réaliser ton souhait. Aucun Shinigami ne le peut. Mais, je peux t'emmener à un endroit où tu retrouveras ta voix. Le veux-tu ?

L'espoir naquît. En disant ces paroles, il s'était accroupi pour être à ma taille. Je pouvais ainsi donc contempler son regard encore une fois et voir que ce qu'il disait était sérieux. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis un esprit, je pleurais. En ne prononçant que quelques paroles, cet homme m'avait redonné espoir. Je lui faisais confiance. Ses yeux me disaient que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Et même si tout ceci n'était que mensonge, j'étais quand même heureuse. Parce que pour la première fois de toute ma vie, quelqu'un m'a dit ce que je voulais le plus entendre.

- Très bien.

Ce fut la dernière parole qu'il me prononça. Le seul son que j'entendis après était le bruit de son sabre. Ensuite, je ne me souviens de rien. J'avais vu une lumière blanche et sans me poser de question, je me laissais consumer par elle. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que cet homme avait souri...

The fire came and went

_Le feu allait et venait, _  
>took everything away<p>

_il a tout emporté._  
>The bruises never heal<p>

_Les blessures ne guérissent jamais._  
>I tried to take a breath<p>

_J'ai essayé d'inspirer,_  
>to say what wasn't said<p>

_pour dire ce qui ne l'a pas été_  
>but there is nothing left of me no, there is nothing left.<p>

_Mais il ne reste rien de moi non, absolument rien._

Je fredonnais cette chanson sur laquelle je suis morte, attendant patiemment son arrivé près d'une des nombreuses fenêtres du dojo. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient rassemblés pour cet événement. J'en faisais d'ailleurs partie. Mais le seul événement à mes yeux était de le voir une nouvelle fois. J'en mourrais d'envie. J'en souriais même, tellement j'étais impatiente. Et soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit pour faire face au capitaine de la division ainsi qu'à son lieutenant. Je restais en arrière pour ne pas brusquer les choses. Mais je ne pus attendre une seconde de plus ! Après avoir bousculé la foule de nouveaux diplômés pour l'atteindre, je sauta dans ses bras, sans donner une quelconque explication.

- Aizen ! avais-je crié en le faisant tomber sans le vouloir.

Cette interruption avait provoqué la surprise de la foule. Mais je n'y faisais pas attention parce que la seule personne à qui je devais quelque chose était là, juste devant moi. Bien que je ne l'avais vu que quelques instants lors de notre première rencontre, je savais qu'il était resté le même pendant toutes ces années passées. Contrairement à moi qui avait décidément bien changée. J'avais tellement grandi, je n'étais plus l'enfant d'autrefois. Et ma voix, c'est la première fois qu'il l'entend. J'étais tellement fière de lui montrer que ce qu'il m'avait dit ce jour-là s'était avéré exact. Au fil du temps, j'ai récupéré peu à peu cette voix, sans vraiment savoir comment. Mais il y avait bien une chose que je savais, c'était que j'étais reconnaissante envers Aizen de m'avoir trouvé et de m'avoir conduit ici. Sans lui, je ne serais rien. Et je ne pourrais plus chanter cette chanson. Je lui avais souri, dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur moi. Et il ne se passa que quelques secondes avant qu'il sourit à son tour. A partir de ce jour, je serais à son service et pourrais lui rembourser ma dette. C'est ce que je pensais.

I wanna believe in someone.

_Je veux croire en quelqu'un._  
>I wanna believe in something.<p>

_Je veux croire en quelque chose._  
>I wanna believe that I can love again.<p>

_Je veux croire que je peux encore aimer._

Le premier soir de mon arrivée au sein du Gotei 13 resta gravé dans ma mémoire. Comme à chaque instant, je fredonnais l'air de cette musique qui restait gravé dans ma tête. Bien que cette chanson était lié à ma mort, je ne me pouvais m'empêcher de la chanter haut et fort pour que tout le monde puisse entendre que je suis bien là.

Ce soir-là n'a pas fait exception. Encore une fois, je chantais. Plus fort que jamais ! Mon visage affichait un sourire jamais arboré auparavant. Les cerisiers en fleurs dansaient à travers moi, flottant grâce au vent. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de mon chant que j'entendis des applaudissements. Quelle fut ma surprise quand je vis que celui qui m'avait donné le droit de chanter ainsi n'était personne d'autre que celui qui applaudissait.

- Capitaine Aizen ! dis-je surprise tandis que lui affichait son sourire habituel.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si formelle. Appelle-moi tout simplement Aizen.

- Non, ce ne serait pas du tout... !

Avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase, il s'était approché de moi, provoquant ainsi une certaine incompréhension de ma part. Il se mit soudainement à admirer la pleine lune. Je le contemplais dans son geste. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne devait sûrement pas remarquer que j'étais subjuguée par son regard.

- Cette chanson... Pourrais-tu la chanter une nouvelle fois ?

- Pardon ? fis-je, n'ayant pas compris de quoi il en retournait.

Il détacha son regard de la lune pour le plonger dans le mien. Puis il sourit une nouvelle fois, comme il le faisait si bien.

- J'aimerais réentendre cette chanson. Pourrais-tu la chanter à nouveau ?

Je n'attendis pas qu'il me le répète à nouveau, je le fis de suite ! Je continuais à chanter cette chanson. Mais même ainsi, cela ne me dérangeait pas. Si entendre cette chanson le rendait heureux alors je le ferai autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

Depuis, tous les soirs, je me remettais à chanter cette chanson. Je suis certes morte sur celle-ci mais elle ne m'avait jamais autant rendue vivante que maintenant. Cette reconnaissance que j'avais envers mon capitaine se transforma peu à peu en un amour. Tous les moments que j'ai passé avec lui resteront gravé à ma mémoire à tout jamais.

Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais...

I wanna believe in someone.

_Je veux croire en quelqu'un._  
>I wanna believe in something.<p>

_Je veux croire en quelque chose._  
>I wanna believe that I can love again.<p>

_Je veux croire que je peux encore aimer._

Ce jour fatidique arriva sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Tout ce que tu avais dit jusqu'à présent, tout ce que tu avais fait n'étaient que mensonges ! Je me souviendrais toujours de cette scène où tu t'en es allé pour le Hueco Mundo. Alors que tu t'envolais pour les cieux, tu n'as même pas osé daigner un regard vers moi, bien que je criais de toute mes forces ton nom pour croire que tout ceci n'était qu'un simple rêve. Mais tu es bien parti. Tu n'es plus là...

Le soir où tu es parti ressemblait énormément à celui où tu m'as entendu chanter pour la première fois. Mais j'avais beau essayé de chanter, aucun son ne sortait. Mon corps tout entier refusait de chanter cette chanson. J'en pleurais. A quoi bon chanter cette chanson si tu n'es pas là pour l'entendre ? Elle ne t'atteindra plus à présent. Plus jamais.

Je suis encore une fois morte sur cette chanson.

And one day you will, you will love again.

_Et un jour tu y arriveras, tu aimeras à nouveau._  
>One day you will, but I can't love again<p>

_Un jour tu y arriveras, mais je ne peux aimer à nouveau. _

Je te revois à présent. Tu as bien changé.

Je suis certaine que tu sais que je suis présente dans cette bataille, mais tu ne me regardes pas encore une fois.

Après n'avoir vu ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ton visage, cette chanson me revient en tête.

Sur cette chanson sur laquelle je suis morte, je t'arrêterais.

Je te tuerais, Aizen.

Look out to the earth to find out where you went.

_Je m'intéresse à l'univers pour savoir où tu es allé._


End file.
